Weasley or Malfoy?
by aznwitch18
Summary: Hermione is pregnant! Her boyfriend,Ron,thinks that the baby is his.But what he doesn't know isthat Hermione's been seeing someone else all along! Who is the father of the baby? R&R!


Disclaimer: all characters belong to J.K Rowling! Except for the baby. Hehe.

Chapter 1- A Shocking Surprise

Ron Weasley woke up to the awful sound of retching coming from the bathroom across the hall. He looked over at the side of the bed,  
where Hermione usually slept, but it was empty.

He got out of bed and walked over to the closed bathroom door, and put his ear against it.

"Hermione, are you in there?"

"Yes-don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she answered, and retched again.

"Maybe you should stay in bed today. I'll get Fleur to make you some tea."

"Thanks, Ron."

He went downstairs and into the kitchen. Fleur was making breakfast with Molly and Ginny. She smiled at Ron as he came in.  
"Bonjour, Ron," she said, "breakfast is almost ready."  
"Thanks, Fleur," Ron replied. "Would you mind making Hermione some tea? Her stomach's a little out of order today."  
"Of course," Fleur said, and began pouring water into the kettle.

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked.

"Throwing up," Ron answered.

"Poor dear!" Molly said.

"I'm fine," Hermione's voice said form the doorway.

"Hermione! What are you doing? I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Stop worrying over me, Ron, I'm perfectly normal. My stomach is all better."

"Well, here's some tea to settle it," Fleur said, handing Hermione a steaming mug of Earl Grey. Hermione thanked her and took a sip.

"Mama, when is breakfast? I'm hungry," Victoire Delacour Weasley, Fleur and Bill's three year old daughter asked.

"It's almost ready, Vicky," Fleur told her daughter, who nodded in reply and went off to the living room.

Soon after breakfast was over, Hermione felt much better and decided to go to Diagonalley for the afternoon with Ginny.  
"Why do you thin you were sick today?" Ginny asked with curiosity as they walked through the streets filled with cheery witches and  
wizards. "I don't know," Hermione answered. "I don't recall eating anything funny."  
"Maybe it was a small bug," Ginny suggested.  
"It could have been," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

But every single morning for the next whole week, Hermione's retching continued. Ron forced her to stay in bed all day on the  
weekend, even though Hermione insisted she was fine.  
Ginny cam up with a cup of tea for her one day, and sat down on Ron's side of the bed to have a little talk.

"Hermione, you really should go to the hospital to check this out," Ginny said, "I'm worried about you. Don't you think something's  
wrong?" Hermione sighed. "Gin, I feel perfectly fine right now! Honestly, you're getting to be as bad as Ron."  
"Oh thanks," Ginny replied sarcastically. Then all of a sudden, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god. Hermione, what if you're_ pregnant?"_

Hermione burst out laughing. "Don't be silly, Gin, I haven't done it for nearly four weeks!"

"So? That doesn't mean anything! You could still be."

"Ginny Weasley, that is the most idiotic thing I have ever heard you say, and that's saying something. I am NOT pregnant, okay?"

"Whatever. I still think it's a possibility."

"Can you really imagine ME, pregnant, at this age?"

"It happens. It could happen to me, too."

"Well, I think I've got a common flu."

"Protest all you want," Ginny said. But she had an idea.

The next day, Ginny went back to Diagonalley and bought Hermione a pregnancy test to do at home. She showed it to her later,  
who stared at it in disbelief.

"I'll help you," Ginny said. "C'mon, let's go to the bathroom."

"Ginny..."

"Hermione, this is important!"

"Oh, fine."

Hermione followed Ginny into the bathroom, who closed the door and took out the contents in the box. There was a piece of paper  
with instructions on it, and a white stick.

"Hold this against your stomach, and recite this spell," Ginny told her. Hermione did as she was told, and one end of the stick glowed  
pink. Ginny couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What're the results?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Pink means that you ARE pregnant and with a girl. Blue means that you are also pregnant and with a boy. And red means that you  
are not pregnant at all."

Ginny stared at the stick.

"You're having a GIRL!" She said. Hermione was so shocked that she was lost for words. It felt as though she had no voice at all,  
she was that speechless.

"Y-you were...right," she managed to say. "Ginny...I'm sorry!"

"It's Ron's daughter, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"I..."

"What, you don't KNOW? You're not seeing anyone else, are you?"

"No, of course not! Of course it's Ron's."

"Hermione, you should go and tell him straight away!"

"I need time," Hermione said

"Hermione, you're basically one month pregnant!" Ginny nearly shouted with excitement, "just do it!"

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

"Ginny? Hermione?"

Hermione's heart began to race with fear. It was Ron!

"What do you want, Ron?" Ginny aske.d

"Did I just hear something extremely shocking?"

"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath.

"What did you think you heard?" Ginny asked from behind the closed door. There was a pause until Ron said,

"Hermione, are you pregnant?"

She groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Yes, I am, okay? Now leave me alone!!"

"Holy fucking shit," said Ron in a hushed voice from the other side of the door.

(Author's note: so what did you think? Please review!)


End file.
